Card Types
There are 7 card types in the Force of Will trading card game. Ruler Rulers are cards that act as the player's avatar. *Ruler cards are placed in your Ruler Area at the start of each game. *A Ruler mostly defines your deck type and play style. *During the Call Phase, a Ruler may be Rested to call the top of the Magic Stone Deck into your Magic Stone Area. *A Ruler has certain Abilities that may be used to give you an advantage. *In your Main Phase, a Ruler may also pay their Judgement condition while in Recover state to do Judgement (also known as J-Activate). The Ruler card is then flipped over to its other side to reveal the J-Ruler. **This can't be done on the first turn. J-Ruler J-Rulers are cards that take form from a certain Ruler, bestowing it with powerful Abilities. *J-Rulers are placed on the Field after being flipped over from its Ruler side, and may participate in Battles. *A J-Ruler has separate Abilities from its other side. *A J-Ruler's Enter Ability will always activate. *When a J-Rulers that has 0 DEF or less is destroyed, it doesn't go to the graveyard, it is sent back to the the Ruler Area, keeping the J-Ruler side up. The J-Ruler then loses all its abilities and its ATK and DEF. (It may however still rest and call Magic Stones) *J-Rulers can't be targeted by Spells or Abilities that target a Resonator, but can be targeted by cards that choose a "J/Resonator". *A J-Ruler cant use abilities requiring it to Rest on the turn it was J-activated from its Ruler side. Resonator Resonators are cards you summon to help you in battle. *They can be summoned by paying the appropriate Will required. *They can be used to attack the opponent Player. *They can be used to attack a Resonator or J-Ruler that is in the Rest state. *They can be used to block another Resonator or J-Ruler's attack. *During the turn whence they are summoned, they can not be used for attacking or using an ability that requires them to go into Rest state, unless the card has a certain Ability that says otherwise (e.g. Swiftness). Spell Spells come in a variety of types and effects. They are the magic cards cast in this game, allowing a player to support their Resonators with various effects, or hinder their opponent's Resonators. Their effect applies immediately when the spell is activated. There are three types of Spells: *Spell : Chant *Spell : Chant - Standby‎ *Spell : Chant - Instant Addition Additions are cards put onto the field that the player uses to affect their field or augment their Resonators or weaken opposing Resonators, as well as Ruler/J-Rulers. There are three types of Additions: *Addition : Field *Addition : Resonator *Addition : Ruler/J-Ruler Magic Stone Magic Stones are cards that produce Will. They come in 5 different attributes: , , , , and . and also exist. Magic Stones make up their own deck, known as the Magic Stone Deck, and do not occupy space in the Main Deck. A Magic Stone is produced by putting your Ruler into a Rest state during the Call Phase. There are three types of Magic Stones: *'Magic Stone' *'Special Magic Stone' *'True Magic Stone' Regalia Regalia act as "equipment" and weapons, that effect your J-Ruler. They commonly give additional abilities to your J-Rulers. Category:Card Types